Three Muskateers
by Kkaty
Summary: A/U Rachel leaves her life in NY when a friend needs her but after her first day at school she see's both her best friends are in need of her support. The three friends must navigate High School alongside family, jealousy and romantic dramas
1. Chapter 1

Authours Note:

This story is AU, it is set after season 1 and season 1 happened but Rachel was not there for it, Quinn was pregnant but Puck was not the father, Finn believed he was the father untill Puck made him realise he could not be the father, Quinn and Mercedes both know who the father is but no-one else does and I think that is all you need to know at this point, I am looking for a BETA so please if your interested and you think this story has any potential message me.

**Chapter 1 - New Beginnings  
**

"Awww come on Rach, answer the damn phone" Santana growled as she tapped her fingers against the empty restaurant table in front of her. Santana Lopez, Latino, top cheerio, self-proclaimed badass, McKinley High top dog of old (she wasn't exactly top dog anymore but her reputation of old still kept her off the radar) and devoted best friend to Rachel Berry - Broadway's youngest and most treasured star. The two had been friends pretty much from birth due to them living next door to each other and despite the distance that had sprung up between them when a 7 year old Rachel had moved to NYC after scoring the role of Molly in the Toy Story trilogy, it may have been a small role but it grabbed the attention of top producers leading her to star in 5 different musicals (3 Tony nominations but whose counting) but Rachel returned to Lima as often as she could and on her last visit she had been horrified to find her best friend living in a hostel in an attempt to avoid her fathers increasingly frequent drunken outbursts she had informed her fathers that it was time for her to return home and live a teenagers life again. Santana grinned at the memory of her pintsized best friend and her two devoted fathers telling her they'd be coming back for the new school year and she would be moving in with them. "Hey penny for them" a voice broke through her thoughts and before she could even respond a tiny brunette figure hurled itself into her arms, the two girls clutched each other and started babbling.

Hours later the two girls were still sat in a now almost entirely empty restaurant still nibbling on the almost bottomless pile of breadsticks still on their table. "I just can't believe so much has changed, I mean, I don't know where to start San" Rachel sighed as she reached for another breadstick before groaning and pushing them away "I can't even look at them anymore, can we head home?" she asked before linking arms with her friend and they slowly made their way out of Breadsticks "oh and San I still need to know what possessed you to sleep with Finn Hudson" she paused to giggle as tried to dodge the wrath of the Latino who placed a swat on her friends head.

The girls clambered into San's sleek sports car and started the drive back to the Berry household, as they drove they chattered about everything and anything, as they pulled into the driveway Santana was practically snorting as she listened to the diminutive diva forbid San from getting her groove on in the room they were going to share before bursting into laughter. "Shush Rach I don't want to wake your dads on my first night here" she said as she tried to unsuccessfully smother her snorts. "Ladies" a voice boomed out the girls peered into the living room to see Christopher standing holding his arms out, he motioned the girls to come closer and Santana after a nudge from Rachel approached him and fell into the offered hug "now that's better miss Sanny from the block" Santana pulled back from the hug and groaned whilst rolling her eyes at the giant bear of a man in front of her. "Come on girls I need to know the gossip, now Santana our little berry bear" at this it was Rachel's turn to groan and roll her eyes as she flopped onto the sofa dragging San down with her, Christopher continued on ignoring his daughters eye rolling "informs me that you and young Mr. Hudson formed quite a bond last year now all I ask Is that if you choose to revisit this relationship at any point you will remember the third shelf in the medical cabinet" he lowered his voice to a mock stage whisper "condoms" and let out a booming laugh at the obvious discomfort of the two girls and with that he placed kisses on their head, wished them  
goodnight and headed to bed.

Please review, I'm pretty new at this fic writing so all help and thoughts are welcome, hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thankyou to all who read/reviewed and alerted especially_

_LeanzaLestrange_

_oxymoron8_

_Twilight Gleek_

_seacat03_

_also **BIG** thanks to 27vampyresinhermind for her kind words_

_and **MASSIVE** thanks to my beta MissChariceLuv for her inspiration, ideas and all round help - you rock_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 - Two Become Three**

Santana woke up feeling pretty good, she'd always loved mornings at the Berry household when she was younger, Rachel's parents were complete morning people, a total contrast to her own parents who found it hard to muster a grunt before noon. As she dressed and made her way downstairs she could hear music blasting. Santana seated herself across from Rachel and watched in amusement as laughter flew across the room as Christopher attempt to concentrate on flipping the pancakes in front of him whilst trying to ignore his husband Marcus who was waltzing around the kitchen whilst singing. Rachel who was watching her daddy, squealed as he picked her up off her chair and started twirling her round the table with him, "Daddy, put me down" she kicked her legs and giggled as felt herself continue to twirl until eventually she felt herself drop back into her chair just in time to see her dad place some pancakes in front of her "Marcus, come away and let the girls eat their breakfast in peace" the two girls laughed as they saw Marcus pout as Christopher placed some coffee in his hands and shoved him into the den so the girls could get ready for school in peace. Santana was shovelling pancakes into her mouth "Rach if your coming in with me you need to hurry, I don't want Sue killing me the first day back" she said as she started throwing nearby objects into a bag before grabbing Rachel's arm and leading her out the door calling their goodbyes as they set off for their first day back.

In the car on their way there, they alternated between singing along to the music they were blasting, Katy Perry was their choice of the day and gossiping about people they both knew. "Does anyone know your back yet Rach?" Santana questioned as she turned the music down, she could only manage so much loud music during her morning drive. Rachel scowled at the sudden lack of music "Nope, well Kurt knows I'm coming back but every time I've called him lately he's been really quiet so I thought I'd surprise him, and well I guess Noah knows and you've probably told Brittany right?" she watched Santana's face as a strange looked passed across it but it was gone before she had time to register it properly "Kurt's been having a tough time, I should've been there more but with my mom and dad…" she paused and smiled as Rachel squeezed her arm comfortingly "I did tell Brit but her Artie are practically fused together so it may not have registered" she grinned and started to recount a particularly funny story about one of the couples recent sexual exploits. As they pulled into the car park Rachel still had a look of utter disbelief painted across her face not knowing if Santana had been telling the truth about Brittany, Artie and the school gym's trampoline. Santana laughed at her expression as the bundled out of the car and she jogged off towards the gym promising to catch up soon as she could.

Rachel took a deep breath and headed towards the school, inwardly praying she'd see someone, anyone that she knew, she was lost in her thoughts as she strolled down the hallway until she walked into someone, "Oh I am so sorry" she immediately started apologising stopping only as she fixed her gaze on the person in front of her "Kurt, oh my god Kurt" she threw herself into the boys arms. He let out a squeal pitched only so dogs could hear, "Rachel Berry, I am so glad to see you" he hugged her tightly until an ice cold slush hit them, showering them both causing them to jump apart only in time for Rachel to see her friend shoved into the lockers. "Kurt are you okay?" she tried to help him up not understanding why he was pushing her away; she persisted until she managed to get him back on his feet. She then quickly ushered him into a nearby bathroom to help him clean himself up.

As Rachel watched Kurt start his 'emergency rejuvenation' skin care routine, she listened as he poured out his heart telling her about the bullying he'd been enduring on a daily basis since high school had begin. As she listened her mind wandered back to when she'd met Kurt, her dad had known his mom Kurt had almost been like a brother but it wasn't until his mom had died that Rachel had vowed to be 'friends forever'. She smiled remembering how she'd volunteered to lend him one of her dads in case he missed having two parents. Kurt had noticed her face and he gripped her hand tightly "I missed you Rach" Rachel just wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, she whispered so softly he didn't actually catch what she said. When they eventually pulled apart she had her diva face in place 'Why hasn't Santana stopped this? Has she even tried?" she asked Kurt linked arms and ushered her out into the hall, knowing they'd both be late if they didn't hurry up "She's tried Rach, but to be honest she's had a hard enough time just coping the past few months" he smiled gently at her "but we've always been stronger as three" and is if to prove a point a blur of red and white shot towards them pulled them into a hug. "Three musketeers back together again" she exclaimed happily, "Berry Bear, Kurtsie shall I escort you both to class?" the three headed off down the hallway giggling, unaware of a blonde cheerleader watching them with interest, her pearly white teeth knawed against each other in anger. Still grimacing, the blonde whipped out her phone with urgency "She's back and already her minions are at her side, we need to do something" she practically spat into the device, and without even waiting for a response, slammed the device shut and stormed down the hallways shooting venomous glances at anyone who dared glance in her direction.'

* * *

Please review and if you have any questions or thoughts you'd like to share I'd be glad to hear them.


End file.
